Catfish Fighter
'Red Catfish Fighter (Skilled damage dealer with high HP)' 'Skills' #Catfish Strike: Attacks a target and has a 50% chance to steal one buff from target enemy. #Catfish Army: Summon an evil Catfish Army to attack all enemies, and deal damage based on a certain percentage of its own max HP. It then recovers 30% of HP based on damage dealt. #Catfish's Blessing: Within 3 rounds, reduces 30% of received damage and reflects it back, then activates Unyielding buff for itself, lasting for 2 rounds. Leader Skill: None. 'Skill Analysis' *Skill 1: Catfish Strike seems ordinary, but stealing buff can be quite useful. *Skill 2: With high HP, Catfish Fighter and the damage dealt can be really impressive. Meanwhile, the 30% HP recovered seems really effective in long-term battle. *Skill 3: Actually Catfish’s Blessing is his core skill to maintain and extend survival. With damage reduced and reflected, the skill seems really flawless except the fact that the cool-down time is a bit long. Tips: Red Catfish Fighter suits the role of damage dealer and damage taker in a team very well. So better dispatch him in a match against blue partners. 'Recommended War Patterns' : Red Catfish Fighter relies heavily on HP, so focus on war patterns to increase HP, and be careful of controlling skills as well. *'Hippo of 2 + Hippo of 2 + Hippo of 2' 'Blue Catfish Fighter (Skilled damage dealer with high HP)' 'Skills' #Catfish Strike: Attacks a target and has a 50% chance to steal one buff from target enemy. #Catfish Army: Summon an evil Catfish Army to attack all enemies, and deal damage based on a certain percentage of its own max HP. It then recovers 30% of HP based on damage dealt. #Catfish's Vengeance: Each time an attack is suffered, reduces 10% of damage and reflects it back, then increases its Action Bar by 30%. Leader Skill: None. 'Skill Analysis' *Skill 1: Catfish Strike seems ordinary, but stealing buff can be quite useful. *Skill 2: With high HP, Catfish Fighter and the damage dealt can be really impressive. Meanwhile, the 30% HP recovered seems really effective in long-term battle. *Skill 3: Catfish's Vengeance can be the perfect skill as the passive effect of reducing and reflect 10% damage taken is activated every time he got attacked. Also, his being attack is equivalent to an increased Action Bar, so the more damage he takes, the faster he actually will be. Tips: 'Dispatching Blue Catfish Fighter would be very wise when enemies are mainly partners that can deal high damage in segments (e.g. Red God of Earth, Blue Black Shaman & Green Scarecrow). Prompted Action Bar means shorter cool-down time and more damage, so he can even be put as the main damage dealer in a team. 'Recommended War Patterns : For Blue Catfish Fighter, the emphasis should always be on HP since his skill lies on HP value. Also, we could care less about RES as his Action Bar grows considerably when battling. *'Hippo of 2 + Hippo of 2 + Hippo of 2' 'Green Catfish Fighter (Skilled damage dealer with high HP)' Skills #Catfish Strike: Attacks a target and has a 50% chance to steal one buff from target enemy. #Catfish Bash: Deals damage based on a certain percentage of its own max HP to an enemy. Then recovers self HP by 50% of damage dealt. The less HP the target has, the more damage that can be dealt. #Catfish's Asylum: At the end of the round, activates a shield equal to 20% of its own max HP to protect the teammate with the least HP, lasting for 2 rounds. Leader Skill: None. 'Skill Analysis' *Skill 1: Catfish Strike seems ordinary, but stealing buff can be quite useful. *Skill 2: Catfish Bash can be intimating when enemies are at low HP. With chances of instant killing, the skill has a cool-down time of only two rounds, making it even more petrifying. *Skill 3: Catfish's Asylum provides shield for teammates as the strong passive skill protects teammates frequently. Tips: Green Catfish Fighter can be quite universally dispatched since it can be a good match with other partners, especially with his skills to protect teammates and deal damage. 'Recommended War Pattern' For Green Catfish Fighter, as long as he’s not being restraint, he can be of great help on the battlefield, so we will have to emphasize on HP & SPD here. *'Hippo of 2 + Cat of 4' Category:Partners